Take My Hand, Steal My Heart
by sango-101
Summary: Kagome trys to get Sango and Miroku hooked up, and Sango does the same for Kagome and Inuyasha, but one of them runs into some trouble.(InuKag, SanMir, kinda fluffy)
1. Let the Scheming Begin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. but the idea.. (to my knowledge) is mine. Though.. I do wish i could snuggle up to Miroku everyonce in a while :starts going off in la-la-land:**_

_**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated. I've had such a crazy life lately, and it's not getting any better, but oh well. Here's my new story.. it's coming along, but it's not quite finished. I have about 3 1/2 chapters written. I hope you all like it.. and again, please review.. bye's for now!**_

_**Sango101**_

**Take My Hand, Steal My Heart**

**Chapter One**

**Let the Scheming Begin**

"So, who is it?" I asked Sango one day, while she was at my place.

"Who is what?" she replied, acting innocent and all.

"You know, the guy you like. You've got to tell me."

"Nope, my lips are sealed," Sango argued back.

"Fine, be that way. That just means I don't have to tell you who I like."

"What? But I already know who you like. It's Inuyasha."

"Other than him, I like someone else."

"Yea, right." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I give. I don't like anyone but Inuyasha. Can you still tell me?" I asked, making my eyes big, and sinking my lower lip to achive my best puppy-dog face.

"Gosh, I hate it when you do that! His name starts with 'M', alright?"

"Oh, come on! There's too many 'M' names out there. Tell me the _whole_ name."

"Grr. Miroku." Sango said the name very reluctantly, hanging her head, probably because her cheeks were starting to gain more and more color.

I just stared in amazement. I knew who seh was talking about. In fact, he'd been one of my friends way back when Sango didn't even live hre. He was a really cool guy, and I'm sure he still is, but his popularity and his looks got to his head. He stopped hanging around me because I was too "uncool." But hardly anyone knows who he really is. Hel ikes to hide that side of himself, unless he's around certain people. People more like him.

The only words I could form, and make comeo out of my mouth were, "Where'd ya meet him?"

"Uh, duh! he sits right behind me. Man, is he hott!" Sango released a long sigh.

"Wow." I was still speachless. I didnt' know what to say. I didn't know if I should say anything. I chose not to though I would later discover that was my first mistake.

Sango cocked her head at me curiously. "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Sort of, yeah. We were neighbors when we were kids."

"Really? That's awesome!" Sango replied, her eyes lighting up.

The phone rang making us both jump nervously. Talk about saved by the bell, well, ring at least.

I picked up the hand set, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is sango there?" a childish male voice asked.

"Yea, here she is, have a good day Kohaku." I handed the phone over to Sango.

"Hello," she said into the reciever. She listened for a moment, and replied, "Sure, I'll be home in a few." She placed the phone down and turned to me. "I have to go, my foster parents need help with something."

"Okay, have fun!" I said, walking with her towards the door.

"Yea, really... see ya later!"

"Yup, see ya!" I closed the door and walked to my room, almost tripping over PS2 chords my brother, Souta, left out.

That night, all I could do was think about what I should do. I knew it'd end up hurting Sango, but I also didn't want her mad at me for telling her what to do, and who to like. I decided not to tell her, but to go after Miroku, and see if he'd changed at all. This, however, might be a big mistake.

I decided that it would be tomorow at school that I would talk to him. I also decided that I should make myself look extra pretty, to maybe catch his attention. I'd fix my hair and make-up just right, so it'd give me a sort of flashly look, but not too over the top. I'd then test his reaction, and see if it had improved since the last time. When I woke up, and did everything that was needed, my brother called to me from down stairs.

"One second!" I called back, grabbing my shoes, and walking out of my bedroom.

"Ssango called and said that she can't give you a ride to school because of some reason. I think she said her parents needed the car or something."

"'Kay, thanks Souta." I bent down and kissed him on the forehead, just for annoyance purposes.

"_Gross!_ Why did you have to do that!" he exclaimed, wiping off the bit of lip gloss left behind.

"Because, I'm the older sister. Bye!" I tapped my shoes letting my sock fall into place, and walked out the door, heading for school.

It was a beautiful spring morning, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. I walked peacefully, by myself, taking in the fresh morning air, and the wonderful scenery, untill a car pulled up beside me.

"Hey, do you always lok this sexy in the mornings?" called a deep, smooth voice from the car.

"I don't know, you tell me." I turned, flipping my hair just slightly, expecting Inuyasa to be there. It shocked me when I saw Miroku hanging out of the window. I guess it shocked him too, because he was speachless, and it takes a lot to get him to shut up.

"Oh, it's you," he said, almost dissapointed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

Miroku waved his hands as if to guard himself. "Nothing, I jus thought you were Kikyou."

"Sorry to dissapit you," I retorted sarcasticaly.

"No, actually, you didn't dissapoint. I'm actually very pleased."

I blinked. "With what?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You know you meant to look that sexy for me. You miss our days together."

I had to keepmy self cals as my insides flared with anger. 'The little weasel figured it out!' I think to myself, but I keep cool, and just pretend to wipe lint from my shirt. "Yeah, right. Try this: I look like this because I feel like it."

"Sure, whatever you saw. You want a ride?"

"No thanks," I said, continuing my walk.

His car continued to dragg slowly beside me. "Why not?"

"Because, it's a beautiful day out here and I'd hate to be stuck inside with out enjoying a little bit of it."

"Whatever. Just hop in."

"No.thank.you."

"Fine, see ya at school," Miroku said as he sped off, obviously not up to a big challenge this early in the morning.

When I got to school, Sango met me at the entrance.

"Hey! Wow, I can tell you took a little bit of extra time this morning! What's the ocassion?" Her eyebrow rose in question as we walked towards the steps to our first class.

"Oh, no occasion. I just felt like it," I said cheerfully.

"You must be in one good mood. DId you and Inuyasha finally hook up?"

I lauged; the thought was good, but not true. "No, I wish though."

We sat down in our seats and fell silent, knowing that our teacher was very strict about talking in his class. The bell rang, and class began. The teacher lectured, students listened half-heartedly and took notes. Then something strange happened.

"Oh, I forgot the other part of my lesson. The movie I was going to show. Kagome!"

"Yes, sir?" I replied, almost shy and scared.

"Will you run to the art room and get me the tan envelop marked '1-2 Lesson: Movie' It should be on the corner table."

"Yes, sir." I stood up and walked out to run the errond.

As I entered the artroom, and went to the corner table, I didn't notice anyone else in there. Untill, of course, that someone whispered in my ear.

"We meet again, Ms. Kagome." Out of instinct, I jumped and turned around. I was slightly purturbed to find I wasn't the only one there.

"Oh, it's you," I said, recalling that morning, and not hiding any of my dislike.

"Thanks," Miroku replyed, rolling his eyes. "Interesting to find you hre in middle of class."

"I'm here on errond. What about you? Skipping class again?" I turned my gaze into a slight glare.

"Picking up a painting of mine."

"You paint?" I was shocked at the idea a person like him could enjoy doing so precarious and tedious as painting.

"Yes, it's the thing I'm best at, aside from Kendo."

Not that I didn't know. He's one of the best at kendo in Japan. He's won so many awards and competitions, and he likes to boast about it so much, it's hard not to know about it. It's also another reason why he's so popular.

"I have to go. My teacher is expecting me to be back soon."

"Oh, please." MIroku gave me a cockey smile. "Do something different for once. Don't be such a teachers pet." He started to advance towards me.

"Maybe some other time, and place." I replied, starting towards the door, envelope in hand. Sadly, the door required pulling, and he is stronger than me.

"Why not now?"

I crossed my arms. "Are you drunk or something?"

"No, or how would I have driven like I did thise morning."

"True." I had to give him that. Plus, he didn't smell like alcohol. "I guess you haven't changed a bit."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'once a pervert, always a pervert.' Now, please," I ducked under his arm, to the other side of the room, "I'm not feeling too spontanious, so let me leave.

"Kiss me, then i will"

"Oh, please! Don't make me throw up! I'd muchrather like to keep my food in my stomach."

"Hey!" he started to advance once more, this time, pinning me into a corner, with no possible escape. "Come on, just one kiss."

"I will not be subdued by your sexual wiles," I hissed. "Besides, your worse than most girls, whinning like that."

"Whoa, big words. Simple words, please."

"Sorry, I forgot, your stupid. I said, in simple words, 'I won't give into you.' Now, let.me.pass."

He started to lean in for a kiss, and when he was less than an inch away, the door opened. Standing there, in the doorway, was Sango. Her face filled with pain, and her eyes started filling with tears. In the next second, she was gone.

"What's her problem?" Miroku asked, rolling his eyes,and turning back to me.

"She has no problem!" I pushed him off, slightly shoving my knee into his groin enough to hurt him. "She's my best friend, jerk!"

I stormed off to find her. The first place I checked was the bathroom.

"Sango?" I called. No answer came, but I heard sobs, so I knew she was there. "I'm sorry, but what you saw isn't what you think."

"Oh yea?" A muffled sniff and sob came, then more words. "What was really going on then, since you say that's not what really happened?"

"I was in thre, getting the thing the teacher told me to get, right? Well, Miroku was in there. I didn't know at first, I swear."

"So you decided it would be fun to make out with thim in the process?"

"No, of course not! I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! It was him, he started making passes at me while I was trying to leave, but he wouldn't let me."

"Sure. So you then decided to give up, and let him make passes?"

"No, I tryed to convince him to let me leave, but he wouldn't. He trapped me in the corner, and tryed to kiss me. Just as I was about to kick him, you walked in."

"Yea, but it sure didn't look like you were resisting. Actually, it looked like you were enjoying the experience."

"Right!" I said sarcastically. "If it was Inuyasha, I might have been enjoying it, but it wasn't. It was Miroku, and trust me, I wouldn't want to kiss him anyways. Besides, he's yours!"

That brought a small chuckle, followed by a blown nose. The latch to the stall moved, and clicked, and then the door swung open. "You better not be lying," Sango said, a smile slowly forming.

"Would I ever lie about something like this to you?"

"I guess not." She wiped her eyes, then looked in the mirror. "Do you happen to have any make up? I look horrible!"

"Yea, I do, but no, you don't look horrible. You could never look horrible."

"Right, liar!"

We sat there, laughing a bit while she put on some make up. The bell rang, and break began. "Whoops! It was that long that I was gone?" I exclaimed.

"Yea, you were gone at least 10 minutes, so the teacher sent me after you."

"Oh! So _that's_ why you showed up!"

**End: Chapter One**

**Let the Scheming Begin**

**A/N: YAY! First chappy of my new story! I'm sooo glad I finally got it typed up!XD Once again, my appologies for not writing anything, in like forever. I hoped you all liked it, and will read the rest of it that should be coming soon. Byes for now!**

**Sango101**


	2. A Little Bit More Scheming

_**So, basically… I'm sorry I haven't written anything in about a year… or two. I've started college, got really busy, and have now decided to start up again. I realized that this story wasn't finished yet, and I think I threw away the notebook that contained the rest of the chapters that I said I had written. I'm starting up again, and I'm going to use some new ideas (along with a better knowledge of writing… I noticed a LOT of spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes in the last chapter .) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 2**

**A little bit more scheming… from both sides**

Friday night rolled around. As always, Sango spent the night at my place. Our parents had gotten used to this by now, and have stopped trying to convince us to change our weekend habits. I thought it was about time I confessed my exact history with Miroku.

"So, when I was in first grade Miroku moved in next door. We were the same age… the only two in our neighborhood even. So, obviously, we became friends. We did almost everything together. We were hardly seen apart," I explained. "One thing I noticed, as we started to get older, is that he became more and more hormonally controlled. He became the biggest pervert I know. And judging by what happened in the art room, not a lot has changed. But I guess for some reason, I think there's something more to him than that."

Sango sat there, on the other side of the bed, listening. She nodded slightly, finished chewing her pocky. "Well," she said, "you should have said that before! Sheesh, what kind of best friend are you? Keeping secrets about boys from me." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know… I should go down in the world records as the worst best friend ever. I'm even worse that Julianne from _My Best Friend's Wedding_."

Sango laughed. That was one of our favorite movies, so of course she'd know what I was talking about.

"Seriously, though. Why didn't you tell when I said I liked him?"

"I wanted to find out if he'd changed at all first. Then I would have let you know. I'd rather not have to go rip him apart for hurting you."

"Hmm… interesting excuse, but I think I'll take it. What do you think I should do?" Sango asked, worry creasing her face. It's silly to think that boys can make a girl worry so much, even when she hardly knows him.

"Well, do you want to find out more about him, or are you just willing to think he's a popular perv?"

"I hope he's not, so I think I want to find out more about him."

"Okay then. Here's what we are going to do…" I went on to explain my brilliant plan on how to lure Miroku in. As I discovered, he's a sucker for a pretty lady, so all we have to do is make Sango stand out to him. And I know just the thing for that.

On Monday morning I woke up early and headed to Sango's house (after getting myself ready of course.) I got there at about 5:30 am and found Sango still slumbering away.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to get up," I said as I shook her awake. I knew I was treading on dangerous grounds. Waking Sango up is never a good idea. She values her sleep like I value chocolate.

"Uggghhh… Idunwanugeup," she attempted to say. Her face was still implanted in her pillow, and the fact that she was still mostly asleep didn't help with the incoherent speech.

"Get up anyways. Remember, you need to get yourself looking exceptional for Miroku today," I said with probably too cheery of an edge to my voice because she grabbed her pillow and slammed me right across the face with it. I would have feared for my life if the pillow was a weapon like the ones they use in the anime shows.

After about fifteen minutes of attempting to wake the dead she finally rolled out of bed. I ushered her to the shower, and told her to make it quick. I went back to her bedroom and started to unpack my bag. I placed all of the random hair products and make-up around her desk. I knew she had only a very limited supply of beauty products, so I knew there was a need to bring my own. I also removed my flat iron and my curling iron and plugged them in so they'd be ready when I needed them.

I finished arranging the necessary beauty items, and then proceeded to the closet. I found a cute, eye-catching top that accentuated what Sango had been blessed with. It was a deep red, short-sleeved, button-up shirt with a black belt around the waist. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans, and a pair of black, pointed high-heels. I laid the outfit on her bed. I heard a groan come from behind me.

"No. I am not going to wear high-heels to school! Can't I just wear my converse?" Sango complained, a very annoyed look on her face.

"Just remember the whole point of this is to catch the attention of the man of your dreams," I reminded her.

"I would hardly call him the man of my dreams."

"Mmm-hmm. Miss 'miroku-miroku'. I heard you mumbling his name in your sleep."

She groaned again. She knew she was notorious for talking in her sleep. In the past she had even had full conversations while she slept, and revealed some fairly embarrassing information from her past.

"Fine, whatever," she mumbled as she reached to put on the clothes. That's when she noticed her desk. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What am I, your Barbie doll?"

I guess I was to blame for her bad attitude. She's never been very polite in the mornings… especially after being woken up. "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd have too much for me to work with." I then decided to go with pleadingly innocent. "Please? Just work with me this morning. I'm trying to help you." I showed the sweetest smile I could.

Sango let out a sigh. "Kagome, if you were anyone else you would have been thrown out that window the moment you tried to wake me up." She paused, still deciding on what to say. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

"Yay, I knew you'd come around. Just put the clothes on, then go sit in the chair and let me work my magic." I smiled, happy that Sango was actually going to let me torture her.

When Sango sat in the chair, and I started on her hair, her cat, Kirara, walked in and sat on her lap. By the time I finished her hair was styled into wavy curls to help frame her face and her make-up helped to bring out the golden brown of her eyes. I looked at the clock.

"Crap, it's time to go." We grabbed our bags and flew out the door. Our plan was to walk along the same street Miroku had tried to pick me up on. We hoped he would drive past again and take notice of the tall, gorgeous figure that walked beside me.

Luck was with us that day. He had decided to walk to school that day, and just as we turned onto the street the school was on, he came from the other side. He glanced at me, then at Sango. He stopped dead in his tracks, blinked a few times, then jogged to quickly catch up to us.

"Hey Kagome. Who's your friend?" he asked as he looked at Sango.

"Miroku, this is Sango," I said curtly.

"Hi," Sango said. She looked at the floor, but not before I noticed her cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink.

"Hello," Miroku replied. He reached out a hand for a greeting. She took it and they shook hands. I have to admit, I was shocked that he hadn't asked her on a date yet. Maybe he had changed.

We continued walking down the street, and Sango and Miroku got to know each other a little more. The topic of a date still hadn't come up. I was happy, especially when I looked at Sango. She seemed to be glowing. I had done good… at least, I hope I had.

The one class that I didn't have with my best friend was the one that she had with Miroku. I heard all about it at lunch.

"He's really sweet. He doesn't seem to treat me like he treats most other girls. He kept passing me notes asking me questions about what I liked and didn't like." She had the biggest smile on her face as she talked. "He never mentioned anything about my looks, and never asked me to make out with him, or date him."

"Really? I hear that's one of the first things out of his mouth when he talks to new girls he meets," I replied. Something in me was telling me that he might just feel different about her than most girls, but at the same time I was still leery of letting him get to close to her. She's my best friend, and I don't want her to get hurt.

"Yeah, I know. I was totally shocked. He seems to be really respectful though."

At that moment the bell rang. We both got out of our chairs and headed towards our next class. We saw Miroku in the main hall (which is also the most crowded hall, especially after lunch.) He smiled, waved, and started shoving his way through the crowd towards us.

When he finally reached us he said, "Hey Sango, Kagome. How was your lunch?" He never once looked at me, but kept his gaze on Sango's blushing face.

"It was good, yours?" Sango replied as her cheeks grew increasingly red in color.

"It was okay. What class are you guys off to?" asked Miroku.

"Science," replied Sango. I was going to stay out of this conversation. It was time for Sango to take the spotlight. Besides, that's when Inuyasha came up behind me and poked me in the sides.

I continued to talk with Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku continued to chat away. When we got to the classroom Inuyasha and I walked in. Sango and Miroku stayed outside the door to finish their conversation.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when that jerk was actually acting decent to a girl," commented Inuyasha. He had known Miroku almost as long as I had.

"I know. He really acts different around her." We took our seats and continued to talk about random things until the bell ringed and Sango quickly entered and took her seat next to me.

For the rest of the week Miroku continued to talk to Sango. She was happier than ever. On Saturday she called and asked me to meet her at the mall to help her shop for the date she had that evening with Miroku. I happily accepted, and got ready to meet her there at noon. I dressed my cutest, because for some reason she told me that I had to look nice. I wondered what was really going on.

**End Chapter 2**

_**Hey, I hope everyone liked it. If you have any suggestions for whatever, just let me know. This was kind of spur of the moment, and the ideas just keep coming to me. I'm having a hard time deciding what I really want to do with this story. It might be a long one! Anyways, I'm glad to be back… hopefully all my readers haven't totally abandoned me. Have fun!!**_

_**Sango101**_


	3. We Were Set Up

_**Yay! I had some readers! Here's the next installment of Take My Hand, Steal My Heart. I'm just starting to remember why I named it that, so you'll figure out soon too… if you haven't already. Anyways, have fun, and please review!! I really do value what your opinions are!**_

**Chapter 3**

**We Were Set Up**

I entered the mall and went to the food court: our usual meeting place. I looked around, but I couldn't find Sango. I looked at my watch. It was the right time.

"Where is she?" I thought. I scanned the court again, and saw a familiar face: Inuyasha. I walked over to him and asked, "Hey, have you seen Sango?"

"No, I was looking for her, too. I wonder where she is," he replied.

That's when it hit me. She never was going to meet me here. She wanted me to look cute for _him_. That devilish woman. "I don't think she's going to show up. I have a question, did she sound… funny when she asked you to come?" I asked.

"Uhmm… yeah, she did. I was really wondering why she told me to look nice and not just wear my usual jeans and t-shirt." I looked at his clothes. It didn't look like he had listened to her very well. He was still in jeans and a t-shirt, but it was one of his better outfits.

"She said the same thing to me. She told me to look cute. I think we were set up. I think I might go home now."

"Wait. We are already here, we might as well do something," said Inuyasha, hesitating a bit. He looked down at the floor.

A smile slid across my face. He actually wanted to stay with me. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Well, are you hungry? We could eat first, and then go cruise the mall a little," he suggested.

"I'm starving. I got ready in such a rush to come help Sango that I completely forgot to eat."

"Okay, what sounds good? I'm thinking pizza."

"Ooo… that sounds great," I said.

We walked over to the pizza place and ordered our food. "Are these together or separate?" asked the person behind the counter.

Before I could say anything, Inuyasha answered. "Together."

I looked up in shock. I wasn't exactly expecting him to pay for my food. He hadn't really even hinted at it while we were in line. He finished paying and we started walking to an open table.

"Thanks for paying for me. You really didn't have to."

"No problem. I did it because I wanted to." He looked into my eyes, something burning deep inside his golden orbs. They looked like liquid gold. My breath caught for a second, I looked down at my food and blushed. He had never looked at me like that before. A few seconds passed, and I looked back up. He had started to eat, but his cheeks had turned a shade darker. At least I wasn't the only one embarrassed.

We continued talking throughout our meal, and when we finished we got up to walk aimlessly around the mall. We kept chatting about random things like books, movies, pirates and ninjas, and of course, why we think Sango brought us here. That's when the mood changed dramatically.

"Actually," started Inuyasha, "I'm kind of glad that she did this. I wanted to have some alone time with you, but I wasn't ever sure how."

"Really?" I said. I know, dumb. My cheeks flared with color and I looked at the floor.

"Yeah. You see, I like you. I have for a while."

I looked up at him in shock. His eyes were full of sincerity, still a warm golden color. "I… I… I've liked you, too," I managed to stutter.

We were still walking side-by-side, so it was easy for him to slide his warm hand into mine. He linked his fingers into mine so casually. My heart seemed to skip a beat. This is what I have been wanting forever. I was so happy. My fingers automatically curled up around and started to trace the back of his hand, memorizing its contours. I leaned towards him until our sides touched. I wanted to stay like this. I looked up at him, and he was already watching me. A smile slid across his face and his eyes glistened. I could feel my cheeks flare with color, but I refused to look away from those enchanting eyes.

The rest of the day was wonderful. He walked me home around five o'clock that night. He gave me a hug goodbye, saying that he wished he could stay but that he had other things to do.

"Thanks, I had a great time. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yup, see you then." He turned and walked back down the pathway. When he reached the end he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back, and of course, blushed. Then he was gone.

I ran up to my room, grabbed my phone and called Sango. I had some serious chewing out to do… and some serious thanking. The phone rang a few times, and then her brother picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Kohaku.

"Hi, is Sango there? This is Kagome."

"Uhm… no, she's not here. Do you want me to tell her you called?"

"Yes, please. Thank you!"

"Bye," he said, then we both hung up.

"So maybe she did have a date tonight…" I muttered to myself. "Oh well."

I went to my computer, checked my e-mails, and then went to go read. A few hours later, my mom called me down for dinner. When I finished eating, I went back up to my room. Around ten o'clock that night, the phone rang. I knew who it was. There was only one person who would call this late.

"Hello?" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango!" She sounded really happy.

"I figured as much. I have a bone to pick with you. Why'd you lure Inuyasha and me to the mall?"

"Well, I figured I'd help you like you helped me. Both of you just needed a little bit of a push. Trust me, I could tell that he liked you since last year."

"And you failed to mention this… why?"

"You're starting to sound like you didn't have that great of a time. Did everything go okay?" she asked, sounding worried.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. "It was _wonderful_! He held my hand!!" I practically squealed the last part.

"See? I knew it couldn't be _that_ bad. I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh… that brings me to my next question. Did you _really_ have a date with Miroku tonight?"

"Uhmm… yes?" She sounded reluctant to give any information.

"What happened? I want every detail."

"Okay. It was awesome. He took me to a really nice restaurant, then to the park for and outdoor movie. He's so sweet! He never tried to pressure me into anything. He acted more like a gentleman than I've ever seen before."

"Really?! That is awesome. Do you see another date in the future?"

"Well, yes. He's taking me out again tomorrow afternoon. He wouldn't give me too many details, though," she said.

"Sounds exciting," I said. There was a knock at my door. "Hey, I have to go now. I'll see you later! Have fun tomorrow!"

"Kagome?" my mom called through the door.

"Come in."

"You should go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Good night, mom."

I changed into my sweats and tank-top and slipped into my bed. I dreamt of Inuyasha that night… again.

**End Chapter 3**

_**Yayy… I finished the third chapter! Please send me a message if you find a lot of spelling mistakes. I hope I didn't make too many, and my spell checker says I don't, but it lies… a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading still! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Sango101**_


End file.
